Pokemon: Beryl Version
by HikariTheAngel
Summary: Pokespe Next Gen fic! Beryl is used to being...odd. All she wants is to get out of Lumiose and into the world. Then, her life turns upside down as her newfound friend Aquamarine convinces her to defy her parents and run away. An evil team and a couple of guys show up along with a mysterious girl. Was this exactly what she was looking for? ...probably not. She'll take it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look I'm actually posting here hehe**

 **Hi! My name is Hikari. I'm an author. I like pokespe. This should be in the description.**

 **This is a next generation fic, but it's a little abnormal on the fact isn't a child of the dexholders. You'll see later what she is, but that's for later!**

 **I should get started now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lumiose City. City of lights, city of love, largest city in Kalos, whatever you'd like to call it. The Lumiose Tower stands tall over us, a shining beacon to those outside.

That's what we're told, anyway.

All of those titles of very true. The lights are so bright I sometimes have a hard time falling asleep (hence the blackout curtains in my room), I've seen people making out on the street (never want to see it again), and as for largest city? Well, never seen so many apartments anywhere else...so I guess. I don't look at books very often.

There's also another thing you could call it. Home.

As you can tell by my complaining, I live here. Not happily. You take me out of here, and I'm apparently the happiest person on earth. But as of now I'm a snarky teen girl who hates her life.

The name of this girl is Beryl. Beryl Aoi.

* * *

This morning, Blu decided to wake me up. If you're wondering, Blu is a Swablu that enjoys visiting me. She's visited so often that I've decided to nickname her.

She pounced on my face, her cotton wings pounding the side of my head, chirping happily. I groaned, mentally noting to _never_ leave the window open. I willed my hands to lift her off my chest, and looked her in the eyes.

"Would you be as kind to not pound your surprisingly steel-like wings into my face?" I asked in monotone, as her beady black eyes looked at me innocently. I kept staring at her for a half minute.

"Forget it, I can't look at you right now." I grumbled, giving up. Blu cooed in response, fluttering happily. Just then, I heard footsteps creeping up. I panicked for a second before shoving the poor bird out the window, hoping she flew fast enough to get away from the incoming doom she was in.

A head peeked up from around the top of the stairs, and before I knew it, I was looking into the icy-blue orbs of my mom.

"Beryl, dear! What happened to you hair?" She asked, eyeing my now messed-up, probably tangled caramel covered hair. "It looks like a Fletchling made a nest in it."

"What do you think, Mum." I deadpanned, bothered that she didn't even say good morning. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly, Beryl. You need to stop caring for that Swablu. Now go fix yourself up." She left as quickly as she came, leaving me alone in my room.

Now, my room wasn't so bad. But it was still...meh. The walls were a bubblegum pink as they had been when I was born, and most of my things were that color, since my mom said it would go best with my "theme." But I had been told that I looked best in green or blue, and my room should reflect that. Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice.

I did however manage to place my stuff where I wanted it, and therefore my bed was in its rightful corner despite my mom's complaining it not being correct. I didn't really care, so I still put it there.

I walked into the bathroom aimlessly, then looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my own icy eyes. I looked at the brush tiredly, then took a deep breath and brushed through my hair, which has been dubbed the lion's mane by many.

After spending a good ten minutes getting all the tangles out and another five straightening it, I got dressed in a mint green shirt and white shorts. Casual summer wear, as this was the season for it. I reluctantly headed downstairs, awaiting my day to start.

* * *

My mom was waiting for me, with a plate of bacon and eggs at the table. I sat down, eating slowly.

"You excited for your violin recital today, honey?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone that obviously meant 'oops'. I promptly dropped my fork, the noise clanging against the plate.

"What." I hissed, looking at her expectantly. She shrugged.

"I must've forgot to tell you. Oh well, you'll do fine!" She replied in a dismissive tone. I was again gripping my fork, this time so hard it was starting to bend.

I wasn't sure what to think of this. My mother didn't tell me something important? I feel betrayed? I needed time to think. A lot of time.

"I'm going to go get the mail." I muttered, getting up from the table abruptly. I headed over to the door, slipping on some sandals and putting my elbow length hair into low pigtails, and grabbing my bag. Then, I opened the door, and slammed it.

Time to think. Or battle someone.

As I walked down the sidewalks of the city (obviously not getting mail), I felt a shaking in my bag. I reached into it and grabbed a pokeball, in which I immediately enlarged. It burst open to reveal an Eevee, who stream he'd and yawned.

"Hello, Essie." I mumbled. Essie, the Eevee whom I had caught on a field trip (I had stolen a pokeball from my teacher because I was a mischievous child), prodded alongside me let out a 'vee' and yawned again. I rolled my eyes as she ran around, making everyone stumble and sigh.

Essie was mischievous, and loved to test people, including me. She had lots of personality, sassy and smart. In fact, I had met her as a child by seeing her tease two other Eevees. My reaction as a child was "OMG ITS SO CUTE I'M GOING TO CATCH IT", but her attitude far outweighed the cuteness. She was, however, the one I trusted most with my secrets. And she was loyal and friendly when she wanted to be.

As I apologized to the passerby, I came across a couple of kids battling. I sighed. I wish that could be me.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on the shoulder. I stiffened, then turned around. My eyes met with a pair of blindingly vivid blue eyes, much brighter that my own dull ones. The girl, who I assumed was about my age, looked at me expectantly, that shook her head, her short chocolate colored hair tossing around.

"You're Beryl Aoi, correct?" She asked, looking me straight into my eyes.

"Y-yeah." I said, stuttering from shock. _How did she know my name?_

"Good." She replied. "Come with me."

* * *

 **First chapter done! Wow, I did not mean for Beryl to seem that pessimistic. Oops.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I probably won't update often around here, but I hope to do it more often. Have a great day!**

 **-Hikari 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The working title for this chapter was Twin Tails and the Mail. Let's see how that plays out.**

 **Also, new paragraph separator to make my life easier. Read on!**

" _Beryl, right? Come with me."_

"Wait, what?" I said, recoiling slightly. We stared at eachother for half a minute before she sighed.

"I really shouldn't have listened to those guys." She apologized. "Sorry, no need to bother you!" She started to walk away when I blinked.

"Hold up!" I yelled. She looked around at me. "Who?"

"A couple of guys I saw on the street. Said you were one of the best battlers in the city." She replied. I stopped to think a moment then groaned. "I take it they aren't supposed to tell strangers this stuff."

Essie padded up to me and looked at the girl incredulously. She nodded slowly and grumbled.

"Ah, well...yeah they aren't." I sighed. The girl shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to put a rain check on that battle then." The girl put out her hand. "Name's Aquamarine."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"So I take it you aren't from around here." I started, noticing an accent I didn't recognize in her voice.

"Yep. I'm from Hoenn, Littleroot to be exact." Aquamarine replied, pulling out a granola bar from a blue camouflage patterned backpack and unwrapping it.

"What's it like?"

"Humid. My mom loves it, my dad tolerates it." I giggled.

We had gone down a couple streets, chatting aimlessly. Essie had now comfortably made a bed in my bag, reminding me of those stuffed animals I loved as a kid.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked now. She nodded.

"A twin brother and younger sister. My brother is especially annoying." She muttered the last part.

"I think it would be nice to have a sibling." I commented. Aquamarine shrugged.

"It honestly depends." She replied. "To be frank, my sister is easier to deal with."

"Fun."

Our small talk continued until a small alarm rang, breaking us off. Aquamarine pulled a Pokégear out of her bag, and sighed. She pushed answer.

"I have to answer this. Sorry! Bye!" She whispered, then ran off, leaving me alone.

I stood there, and watched her leave. The wind blew my pigtails around, and I exhaled.

"I suppose I should go practice for my concert." I mumbled to Essie. She yawned in reply. I shook my head, then headed back to my apartment.

I took out my violin, a red wooden beauty with beautiful designs. A family heirloom, expected to be passed on to my children. I rolled my eyes at the thought. _I'm probably also expected to be married to a proper, educated man as well. Hah._

Holding my bow in one hand, I flipped to the the song I was to play in my music book and strung the first note, then the next, and then on.

To be honest, I'm never sure why I play violin other than my mom forcing me to. Maybe music was my outcry for help, through the screeching of the instrument. Whatever it was, I was proud of my skills, though I could never feel completely satisfied. Not with something that I was expected to do.

It was, however, nerve wracking for me to stand up in front of maybe 50 people and play my best. To be judged for what I was and expected to become someone like them was what scared me.

I finished the song, then played it again, and so on.

The time went fast, and I started to feel more at ease. My mom climbed up the stairs to see what I was doing, and nodded in approval.

"Good! I hope you'll be ready for tonight, sweetie. I have an outfit laid out for you on the table. Continue!" She stated, then went back down.

"Wonderful." I muttered, then turned back to the music sheet, again questioning why I was doing this in the first place.

Blu flew into my room, perching on a lamp and cooing to my music. I sighed, my arms tired and wanting to stop.

I wished I was a trainer like Aquamarine, I really did. Sure I wasn't the best with the great outdoors, but it would be nice to finally be… free. Free from expectations (other than my own), free to be me. Beryl. Not Beryl Aoi, but Beryl.

Now, wouldn't that be nice?

I placed my violin on my bed. Blu stopped making noises and flew to my desk, curious.

"Just taking a break." I reassured, then made my way downstairs.

After taking a food break, I had continued practicing my violin, and now it was time to get ready. My mom had picked out a baby blue dress (thank Arceus not pink) with frills on the bottom. The frills bothered me, but at least it wasn't too bad. I guess.

Picking out a white cardigan to cover my arms and attempting a nice bun, I looked into the mirror and sighed. I looked okay. It would have to do.

Slipping my violin into its travel case along with the bow, I then zipped it up and lugged it down the stairs. My mother was waiting for me with nice clothes herself.

"Your father will be here soon, dear. Get your flats on." Ah, so I was expected to wear flats. Fabulous.

Slipping my feet into the uncomfortable shoes, I watched as my dad waved at my mom through the window. She opened the door and I walked trough it into the car, as we then drove to the concert hall.

Stepping in to the grand building, I went to the necessary room. Practicing one more time, I awaited my name to be called up.

"Presenting… Beryl Aoi!"

As I stepped out on stage and surveyed surroundings, I viewed familiar faces, but nobody I was close with. My mom mouthed at me to start.

As I strung the first few notes, I felt comfortable. The song played in my head, and I thought it was going to be fine.

Then I struck a wrong note.

 _Crap_.

Again. _Nonononononono-_

It kept happening, again and again, and then I couldn't take it. I couldn't hit one right note.

I don't know if I was crying, I probably was. Everything was messed up and blurry and horrible.

It was like a whole piano had dropped on me. All the pressure, expectations, had caught up.

I didn't think I could do it anymore. Not today. No, never.

I ran out of the concert hall.

My parents were extremely disappointed in me. That was supposed to be an easy song, I shouldn't have gave up. I sat in bed that night and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what I was doing with my life.

The next day, I wandered out into the city again, Essie nestled in my bag. I saw Aquamarine running over to me.

"Oi! Heard you had a concert last night. How'd it go?" She asked, looking cheerful.

"Dismal." I muttered, sighing dramatically. Her face fell, then she patted me on the arm.

"The question I should be asking is how are you doing." She stated. I nodded. "Probably not well by the looks of it."

"My parents want me to be this perfect girl, and I'm not. Typical, huh?" I replied. Aquamarine frowned.

"You could run away." She stated. "I'd help. It sort of runs in my family." I thought for a second.

"I don't know." I replied. "Sounds kind of risky."

"Well, you could be a trainer like me. You'd be good at it." She commented. I smiled at that.

"I should go now. My parents are convinced I don't spend enough time inside." I mumbled. Aquamarine perked up.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be at the hotel near route 14!" She chirped, then skipped off. I looked towards the sky, hoping I could explore the rest of the world it appeared upon.

As I lay in bed, I looked out my window and sighed. Again, what was I doing here? Did I really belong in this perfect world?

I had to make a decision.

I slowly rose up, and tiptoed and got dressed. Packing my backpack with clothes and necessities, I looked out my window for Blu.

Sure enough, she was sitting on a tree branch. I motioned for her to be quiet, but come forwards. Slowly tiptoeing downstairs, I found hair bands and put my hair into pigtails and put on my boots.

Peeking out the door, I put on a brave face and ran out, locking the door behind me.

 **I SPENT AT LEAST TWO HOURS WRITING THIS HAHAHA**

 **Lol I need to be writing stuff for a contest but oh well**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Hikari 3**


End file.
